


Books will help us remember each other.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Books, Curious Archer - Freeform, Curses, Discussion, Episode: s07e14 The Girl in the Tower, F/F, Memories, Memory Loss, Not knowing each other, Reunions, Robin Hood References, Season/Series 07, They don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x14] : “Alice in Wonderland. It's my favorite.” There is a part you – the one knowing the truth – which isn't even surprised. Curious Archer.





	Books will help us remember each other.

You're alone.

 

You have no one in this town, no one wants you, no one _sees_ you and you may be a murderer without knowing it.

 

You have to go, before you hurt anyone else, someone like Henry, Rogers or Weaver, who seem to be the only people who really care for you, but they don't listen to you, they  _never_ listen.

 

You're about to leave, right now, because you can't handle it anymore, this town, these people, this craziness which seems to take you any time, and you don't understand this.

 

And then, this strange girl just came out of nowhere, and she saved you.

 

She took your arm, took you out of the road, and she saved you.

 

But the most important  thing  is that she  _saw_ you.

 

No one would have, and it surprises you so much that you can't succeed to say anything about this at first.

 

And you look at her, not caring about who she is, not even about what she did, and you begin to say crazy things to her, and a part of your mind screams to you to stop it, but you can't, because you feel so alone, and _you_ _must talk to someone_ , anyone, even to random strangers coming in the town.

 

And you're sure that it will make her go, because it's what happen, all the time.

 

People leave you, or they don't look at you, and forget your existence (again, except Henry, Rogers, and Weaver), and you don't think it will be different this time, because it's  _never_ different.

 

Because things never change in Hyperion Heights, and if they do, it's mostly  in a bad  way .

 

But here, it is  different , and you don't understand the reason why,  and it's absurd, non-sense, just like you.

 

And it's  _perfect_ .

 

She talks  with you, almost as if she already knew you, and  she doesn't seem to be afraid by the absurdity of the things you're saying,  oh no.

 

You told her you were crazy, and surely, it should have made her run away, but she didn't.

 

She just said this.

 

_But only best people are_ .

 

And the sentence hits something in you, wakes up something, as if you already heard it, or said it, and again, you don't understand why, but it doesn't matter.

 

There is something in her, which is different from anyone you know in Hyperion Heights, and your despair, if it doesn't disappear at all, seems to be less worst at this moment.

 

You're almost accused of murder, you're not even sure you didn't do it, you were ready to leave before, but…

 

Then she came here, and everything changed.

 

_We will always know each other. Even if we don't_ .

 

Where was that coming ?

 

It was your voice, you were sure of this, but you didn't remember saying such a sentence.

 

As she is about to leave, you realize you can't let her go, you don't know why, but there is something with her, and something _in_ _you_ too, that tells  you not to let her go.

 

_Not to lose her_ . 

 

And you won't, you swear, even if it still means nothing to you right now.

 

You still don't dare to ask her her name, but then you see the book in her hands, and something in your mind tells again to you that it must be important.

 

“Hey ! You asked, shyly. What are you reading ?”

 

S he smiles, and shows you the book.

 

“ _Alice in Wonderland_. It's my favorite,  she immediately answered.” 

 

There is a part you – the one know ing the truth – which isn't eve n surprised.

 

And then you think about the book  _Robin Hood_ , that you found  in Henry's place, and there is a part of you  which wants to come back there, and read it, and you don't understand why.

 

(There are many things that happened th is day which don't make sense.)

 

They are just books, but maybe that they  are more than that.

 

Maybe that they mean something, a sense you still don't know, something about you and this strange girl, coming from nowhere, and who saved you.

 

Then she leaves, and even if you feel sad, you don't want to leave  the town  anymore.

 

You want to stay, because you know it.

 

You have been seen by her, and by the troll.

 

And now, thanks to Detective Rogers, you've got a home.

 

A real one, not the place where you l i ved, which had  _nothing_ to do with a home, a place where you will be able to think about things other than  _Eloise Gardener_ , who haunts you, and maybe you can now think about this girl you still don't know.

 

And now, there, you feel safe, and even though a part of you is  still  afraid of the future, the other is sure of one thing.

 

Things will be alright.

 

You will see her again, and this time, you will be able to really discuss  together, to know each other , and maybe that this time, you won't act in a crazy way, now that you know that you're not a murderer. 

 

There is a smile on your lips while you fall asleep, and a sentence crosses through your conscious at this moment, before you lose conscious, something which may be a sign that Alice, you, the real you, is slowly coming back.

 

_Books will help us remember each other._

 

_She has her Alice in Wonderland, and I have my Robin Hood book._

 

And if you were awake, it would feel strange for you, and maybe a little crazy too, but not.

 

You smile again as you think it, and when you will wake up, this will be erased from your memory, but not right now.

 

Now, just right now, you're with your father, you're Alice Jones, from Wonderland and other places, and you found your Robyn ( _Nobin, Nobin, Nobin. It's still funny, you think)_ and things are almost as they should be, and now, you're in peace, just waiting for the next day, with hope.

 

The day arrives, and you go in Roni's, and then, you see a familiar face, not only Roni, or Kelly (who came back soon, as you heard of it), but also someone else.

 

When Margot smiles at you, and walks in your direction, and talks to you, calling you _crazy Tilly_ , as you called yourself the other night, you can't help but smiling too, because you're just happy that someone can really see you and remember you.

 

It looks like you matter for someone else than Henry, Rogers, and Weaver.

 

And it feels good, to have it, finally.

 

Not to be forgotten, again.

 

Maybe that after all, you're not really all alone.


End file.
